Échec et Artifice
by Akahi
Summary: Voldemort décide d'avoir Harry à ces pieds en l'obligeant à se marier avec lui. Malheureusement pour lui, il a sous-estimé Harry et tout se retourne contre lui. HPLV


**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé : **Voldemort décide d'avoir Harry à ces pieds en décidant de l'obliger à se marier avec lui. Malheureusement pour lui cela se retourne contre lui.

.

_Bonne Lecture !_

.

·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

**.**

**Echec et Artifice**

**.**

Autant cela lui était insupportable autant il n'avait d'autre choix que de se l'avouer. Harry avait une nouvelle fois gagné. Peu importe les stratagèmes et la puissance qu'il mettait dans ces tentatives, Harry gagnait toujours. Il semblerait que lui le grand Lord Voldemort soit condamné à être au pied du grand Harry James Potter.

Pas littéralement bien sûr, mais il avait toujours l'impression de ne pas vivre dans le même monde que Harry. Lui malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait n'était qu'un simple mortel. Alors que Harry lui appartenait au domaine du divin. Si quelqu'un se rendait compte qu'il pensait cela à propos de l'Elu, il serait aussitôt envoyé dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Pourtant n'importe qui, qui avait deux sous d'intelligence, voyait bien que Harry n'était pas comme tout le monde, qu'il était bien au-dessus des autres. Après tout, un simple mortel ne pouvait pas survivre à un avada et encore moins à deux, un simple mortel ne pouvait pas non plus battre un basilic millénaire alors qu'il n'avait que douze ans ou encore le vaincre à chaque fois avec une facilité apparente. Seul un être supérieur, un Dieu pouvait faire tout cela.

Du moins s'était la conclusion qu'il avait eut après mûr réflexion. Il ne savait pas vraiment si cela le rendait heureux ou non. Savoir qu'il était inférieur à quelqu'un, même si cela lui permettait d'expliquer ses nombreux échecs, avait quelque chose de particulièrement humiliant, ce que malheureusement il n'avait pas supporté.

Même en reconnaissant la puissance de Harry il n'avait pas eut la jugeote dans tenir compte. Il avait bêtement cru que même s'il ne pourrait jamais prétendre égaler le statut du jeune Gryffondor, il pourrait l'avoir à sa merci. Il avait cru pouvoir posséder Harry.

Il avait finement joué, cela il fallait bien se l'avouer. Il avait ordonné à ses hommes de capturer plusieurs enfants de bas âge. Quand il en avait eu suffisamment, il avait fait sa proposition. Soit Harry acceptait de se marier et de devenir son consort soit les enfants mourraient. Voldemort savait que le Survivant ne laisserait jamais des enfants mourir, il se sacrifiait pour eux peu importe ce qu'il aurait à faire.

Tout ce passa comme prévu et même mieux que cela. Harry avait accepté rapidement l'arrangement et le mariage ce fit en grande pompe. Voldemort se souvient, encore aujourd'hui, qu'il avait eu beaucoup de plaisir à ce moment là. La communauté magique qui le haïssait et le craignait plus que tout, avait dû laisser leur héros se marier avec lui. Beaucoup de monde était venu au mariage pour soutenir leur Sauveur. Cela avait été un moment amusant pour le lord sombre. Il pouvait sentir leurs haines, chacun avait leur baguette sorti pourtant personne ne fit le moindre geste car tous savaient que celui qui lancerait le premier sort serait responsable de la mort d'une centaine d'enfants.

Voldemort avait bien sûr tenu parole et avait libéré les enfants. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à les garder avec lui. Toutefois, pour s'assurer de la coopération futur de Harry, il avait lancé sur plusieurs d'entre eux un sort pour les tuer à distance.

A cette époque là, tout allait merveilleusement bien. Harry s'était montré étonnamment coopératif. Il n'avait jamais fait la moindre scène et avait tout accepté la tête haute. Si cela était, ne serait-ce possible, Harry était monté encore plus haut dans l'estime des habitants du monde magique. Voldemort lui-même avec du recul, pouvait dire qu'il était impressionné par la force mentale du garçon.

Malheureusement à cette époque, il était trop ivre de bonheur d'avoir gagné contre ce fichu Potter qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'une nouvelle fois il avait été berné par Harry et que tout ce qu'il avait fait se retournerait contre lui. Pendant des années, il se traiterait de triple buses pour ne pas avoir prit conscience qu'il ne vaincrait jamais Harry.

Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier, le jour où sa vie avait basculé dans l'enfer qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

Il était arrivé comme un paon dans la suite où reposait Harry pour pouvoir consommer le mariage et savourer pleinement la défaite de son ennemi. Mais tout alla de travers. Debout à coté de son lit, Harry le regardait en souriant, le sourire d'un mourant qui emportait son pire ennemi dans sa tombe. Toute sa joie s'était alors effacé, Voldemort connaissait suffisamment bien son époux pour savoir que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Harry lui montra quelques gélules qu'il avait dans la main puis il les avala avant de Voldemort n'ai pu faire un seul geste. Ce ne fut que quand Harry s'effondra sur le sol que le Seigneur sombre sorti de sa stupeur.

Il s'élança vers Harry fou de rage. Comment le gamin osait s'empoisonner et mourir ? Comment osait-il s'enfuir ainsi en le narguant ainsi ? Tel avait été ces pensées à cette époque. Pourtant à ce moment là, il avait largement sous-estimé la cruauté et l'intelligence de son jeune mari.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire avaler un des bézoards qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, le jeune homme se réveilla. Voldemort fut aussi rassuré qu'inquiet. Pourquoi Harry avait avalé ces gélules si l'effet était juste un évanouissement ? Il devait à coup sûr y avoir autre chose. Il n'avait pas tord et il découvrit ce que cela était en regardant les yeux de son époux alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire passer le savon du siècle.

Les yeux d'Harry étaient remplit d'adoration. Il comprit assez rapidement que Harry venait de prendre une potion d'amour. Il avait hurlé et jeté des endoloris. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son époux avait fait cela. Ce n'est que quand Harry c'était relevé et l'avait prit dans les bras en lui avouant tout son amour qu'il comprit qu'il venait encore une fois d'être vaincu par l'Elu.

Il avait perdu. Il avait perdu le plaisir, la satisfaction de voir Harry à ces pieds. Quel était l'intérêt de torturer une personne si cette dernière était heureuse quand il le faisait ? Aucun, du moins pour Voldemort. Il attrapa la loque qui lui servait d'époux et le traina dans le lit. Il devait consommer cette nuit le mariage s'il ne voulait pas qu'il soit annulé. Il allait donc le faire mais ce serait la seule et unique fois qu'il le ferait tant que Harry était sous l'effet de cette fichue potion. Le lendemain il ferait prendre à ce maudit gamin l'antidote et il lui ferait passé l'envie de s'opposer ainsi à lui.

Malheureusement il avait une nouvelle fois grandement sous-estimé Harry. En effet, il s'était révélé impossible de trouver l'antidote. Harry avait apparemment utilisé une potion inconnue et comme il n'y avait aucune trace de celle-ci, les Maîtres de Potion n'avaient pas de base pour travailler. Le seul potionniste suffisamment doué pour résoudre ce mystère était ironiquement mort sous sa main. Il n'avait jamais autant regretté d'avoir tué Severus Snape.

Harry avait vraiment le don de lui faire regretter ces gestes et de lui pourrir la vie. Voldemort avait tout ce qu'il avait rêvé d'avoir, pourtant il était loin d'être satisfait. Il avait le monde magique à ces pieds. Aucun ne se rebellait car personne n'avait envie qu'il ne s'en prenne à leur héros qui s'était tant sacrifié pour eux. Cela aurait pu le satisfaire s'il ne voyait dans leurs yeux tant de moquerie. Certes il leurs faisait encore peur mais il savait que derrière son dos, la plus part des personnes riaient de lui.

Il entendait les commentaires qui disaient qu'il était vraiment un incapable. Il était marié à une personne qui restait avec lui non pas par amour ou même par crainte, mais parce qu'elle était sous philtre d'amour. Il n'y avait en ce monde aucune raison plus pitoyable.

Voldemort avait, au début, eut l'intention de garder tout cela au silence mais Harry ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Le Seigneur sombre avait eut la désagréable surprise de lire en première page de la Gazette des Sorciers, la dernière lettre que Harry avait offerte au monde magique. Son époux avait donc eut l'amabilité, ou le sadisme, d'informer tout le monde de son geste. Il disait aussi que Voldemort devrait se contenter d'un amour artificiel car jamais il ne pourrait lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait, que Voldemort avant d'être son mari serait toujours l'assassin de ces parents.

Les péripéties de Voldemort auraient pu se terminer ainsi et il aurait rangé Harry dans un coin du manoir pour se concentrer exclusivement sur son travail. Mais ce n'est pas comme cela que tout se passa. Certes, il avait essayé mais en vain. Comment pouvait-il résister à une personne qui l'aimait tant et sans aucune condition ? Voldemort ne savait pas et il était donc tombé irrémédiablement amoureux de son mari.

Et oui, lui Lord Voldemort s'était vraiment fait avoir à son propre jeu. Harry avait une nouvelle fois rendu l'impossible possible.

Voldemort voulait faire plaisir à Harry et le séduire. Mais cela n'était pas si simple. Il ne pouvait pas faire tendrement l'amour à son époux sans que cela ne devienne un viol. Toutes ces tentatives de séduction se soldaient tous par des yeux remplient d'adoration qui lui rappelait que tout cela n'était que mensonge et que jamais Harry ne l'aimerait vraiment.

Toutefois, Voldemort ne baissait pas les bras. Il avait développé pour son époux une sorte d'obsession. Il voulait toujours le rendre heureux. Il avait modifié sa politique pour qu'elle corresponde mieux aux idéaux pour lesquels son mari était en quelque sorte mort. Il avait accepté les Nés-moldus et redonné plus de droit aux autres peuples magiques. Il avait rendu le monde tel que son époux aurait aimé qu'il soit.

Il avait espoir que grâce à tout cela, quand les potionnistes trouveraient le remède, Harry lui donne une seconde chance et qu'un jour il viendrait à l'aimer sincèrement.

Pourtant dans un coin de son esprit, une petite voix lui répétait sans cesse que leur mariage ne reposait que sur un chantage et qu'il serait à jamais pour Harry, l'assassin de ces parents.

.

·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

**.**

**Fin**

.

·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.  
¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸  
m m

**.**

_J'espère que cela vous a plus._

_._

_J'ai écrit cette fiction pour prévenir que beaucoup de mes fictions ont été modifiés ou sont en cours de modification. Elles ne subissent pas beaucoup de changement mais il y en a. Soit c'est pour amélioré légèrement le style d'écriture, soit c'est pour rajouter quelques précisions à l'histoire._

_Donc si vous le souhaitez, allez voir sur mon profil._

_._

**_PS_**_: Désolée pour les fautes je n'ai pas de béta pour corriger cette fiction._

_._

**_PS2_**_: Je ne sais pas si je vais écrire une suite ou pas. Normalement non mais je préfère prévenir que cela pourrait arriver._


End file.
